Dangerous Flower: Rewritten
by Andresome04
Summary: A rewritten version of my previous story, except WAY better! Come check it out! PLEASE REVIEW! Jake x OC
1. The Runaway

**Well here's the first rewritten chapter of the new and improved 'Dangerous Flower! To be honest, it feels good to be posting a REAL chapter again. Hopefully this chapter is better than the original version, and you guys like it better. (Oh and by the way, this chapter will be a bit gory, and I didn't know if I should rate it M or not, so if it is, then let me know so I can change the story from T to M. Because most likely, the chapters will be similar to this and I don't want anyone nagging me for it.) Anyway, I know I kept you guys waiting for a really long time, for this, so here you go!**

_Breathing heavily and heart pounding in her chest the young serpent collapsed to the ground in a small heap. Her throat felt raw and dry with every breath she took. All around her body were deep cuts and bruises that were the size of basketballs. There were also long claw marks on both sides of her body that stretched feom her neck to her rattle, and whip marks that were laced across her stomach, back, and rattle. Blood was pooring through every single one of those wounds, which spilled down to the ground and stained the forest floor below her. The pain she felt was unbearable. All the wounds in her body stung and every time she moved, she felt like she was on fire. Her eyes were closed shut, and in her mind, she was hoping, no, PRAYING that somehow she could escape the nightmare she was in. Sadly, her prayer was never answered. Instead, she felt the stinging pain from a whip at her side. _

_"Get Up You Weakling!" a voice shouted._

_Her eyes shot open when she immediately recognized that voice and panicked. No matter how much she wanted to lay on the ground and rest, she knew that if she didn't do as she was told, she would be punished. _

_She tried raising her body from the ground while causing the least amount of pain, but soon yelped when the whip lashed her neck._

_"I said Get Up! Now hurry up, else old Silas here will give you another set of those marks!" her father shouted. _

_The young serpent had no choice but to force herself off the ground. Every muscle in her body ached and more blood spilled from her wounds. Her body was practically shouting at her to stop, but she knew she couldn't afford it. Before she knew it, she took longer than anticipated, and was dearly punished for it. When she almost got herself up, she had strong, thick coils wrap around her neck and felt herself being thrown across the floor. _

_A new surge of pain coursed throughout her body as she hit the ground. Hard. _

_Her body rolled on the ground until it came to a slow stop. She moaned in agony as the pain immediately flared and more blood spilled from her wounds as they opened increasingly due to the impact. _

_All of a sudden she felt a heavy weight on her small body. She tried cracking her eyes open to see what the weight was, but soon screamed when long claws raked through her body. She tried to get herself out of this extreme torture but all she could do was squirm around pitifully and scream in agony. She then all of a sudden heard the taunting voice of her father through her screaming. _

_"It hurts doesn't it?! You want Silas to stop don't you?! In fact you want all of this to stop don't you?!" he yelled through her screaming._

_Tears started rolling down her cheeks as the pain got increasingly worse as she felt the hawk's claws rake her body once again. Tearing through her soft flesh like a piece of meat. She felt her own blood burst through the wound and spill everywhere. She saw it stain the floor, her own scales, even on the claws of the hawk. She wondered for a brief moment why she hadn't passed out due to the pain and blood loss._

_"Well Don't You?!"_

_She gritted her teeth in hurt and anger as she knew she had to answer him._

_"Y-Yes! Yes, I do!" she cried. _

_"Well then if you want him to stop, fight back!" he yelled. _

_She closed her eyes shut and knew that he was right. No one was going to help her, and she knew it. She was on her own and that's that. Somehow she got into this mess, now she needed to get herself out of it. She need to fight for herself if she wanted to live. She needed to fight for her freedom. _

_She managed to twist part of her body around to face the hawk, open her jaws wide, and bite the hawk in the leg._

_Silas screeched in pain and shock as he felt small needle like teeth puncture his leg in a vice like grip. He immediately got off the serpent hoping that she would let go of him. Luckily for him, she did, but before he could react, she recoiled, sprang at him, and sank her teeth in his neck. _

_He stumbled backwards at first, and desperately tried to shake her off him but to no avail. So he tried ramming her body against a tree in hopes to remove her jaws from his throat. What he got instead, was small, but strong, coils wrap around his neck and tighten to a point where he could barely breathe. Before he even knew it, the tables had turned against him. _

_The young snake finally released her jaws from his neck, but wasn't finished with him just yet. She then tightened her coils around his neck, and with all the strength she had left, she made a quick jerk, which was enough to topple the massive bird to the ground. He fell with a loud thud which caused some dirt to fly into the air and create a small cloud. _

_After a moment or two, the dirt started clearing and the forest floor was starting to look visible again. Once everything cleared, the forest revealed a surprising scene. _

_There was the young girl, standing right in front of the unconscious form of Silas. She was breathing quite heavily as she was staring down at the hawk. Her pain in her wounds were starting to aggravate her again, and she soon saw more of her blood trickle down her scales and onto the ground. Pretty soon her body started shaking with each breath she took, and it was only then did she realize how weak and exhausted she was. And before she knew it, her body collapsed on the floor. _

_Unable to move any longer, she closed her eyes shut once again, and continued to rest there and hope that she could just lay there forever. Hopefully, she would get what she always wanted and that her luck hadn't run out just yet. _

_However, luck was no longer at her side._

_Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her. Then she heard a clanking sound, and felt something cold being placed around her neck. She opened her eyes to see what that was, and soon gasped when she saw that it was a chain! _

_"What?!" she said out loud. _

_She tried freeing herself by pulling on the chain, and hopefully breaking it somehow, but to no avail. Her eyes followed the long chain, and saw that it was connected to a nearby tree. That's when she immediately knew, that she was trapped._

_Then she heard chuckling and turned her head to see her father glaring down at her._

_"Shocked aren't you?" he teased. _

_The small child had a confused look on her face and was on the inkling of an alarm. Something was terribly wrong._

_"What's going on?! I thought you said you would stop!" she yelled. Now she was getting scared and soon started to panic._

_He smirked at her worried expression. "Oh Did I now?" he laughed. "I don't recall ever saying that!"_

_"But you did! You said if I fought back you said you'd stop! You said it would all stop!" she exclaimed._

_He shook his head evilly. "I never said that. I said that HE would stop," he motioned to Silas. "Not once did I say your punishment was ending." he stated. _

_She remained silent for a moment. Then, her eyes opened wide, and soon she was shaking with fear, refusing to believe what was happening. _

_Her father's smirk grew at her reaction when she realized the situation she was in. "In fact, Your punishment is just beginning!"_

_Not believeing what he said, she shook her head in denial. "No. No. Please No!"_

_The grin on his fave prooved otherwise. Then she saw him slithering closer to her. _

_"No! Please!" The poor girl tried running away from this fate, but unfortunately she was stopped by the chain wrapped around her neck. She tried pulling harder and harder on the chain, but it was hopeless. She was trapped. _

_Realizing that she had no way of escape, she turned to face her father, and backed away as far as she could. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, which she tried shaking them away. Her vision started to blur as her father got closer and closer to her. She tried blinking her tears away as best she could, but they all kept coming._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why torture me like this? What did I do to deserve this?!" she cried. _

_He his smirk was soon replaced with a glare. "Why, you say?" he asked. _

_"Well maybe because you killed my wife!" he yelled. "Your responsible for her death! YOU killed her! You killed my Elizabeth! If it weren't for you she'd still be alive! That's why you need to be punished, you horrible demon child!" _

_By now, the small girl coiled away from, and was staring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. He blamed her for her mother's death. He thought that she was the one who killed her. How could he say something like that! She loved her mother with all her heart. Her mother was the one who showed her love and kindness. She was the one who took care of her until her death, when she was only three. How could he even think that she would even do such a thing. _

_Her heart ached when she thought about her mother. How she used to play with her, and tuck her in at night. How she would tell her bedtime stories when she couldn't go to sleep or had nightmares. Things were great when her mother was around. Until the illness that she had finally took its toll and killed her. _

_That was also when the girl's torture all began. _

_She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father speak again. _

_"Now it's time for you to pay!" he yelled. And with that, he took out a long dagger that was twice the size of his poisonous fangs. The dagger was serrated and was so sharp that it could easily cut wood with a single swipe. In other words, it could rip flesh apart as easy as cutting through butter. _

_After seeing the large dagger, the small serpent cowered away as far as she could until she reached the bark of the tree. Hoping that all of this was just a dream. Some crazy nightmare, that she'll wake up from. That she'll be alright and everything will be ok. But despite all her hopes, this wasn't a dream. In fact, this was one nightmare she will never wake up from. _

_"Please Don't! Please! I beg you! Please!" she pleaded. _

_But when she saw him raise the dagger to strike, she screamed. _

_"NNNOO!"_

A female rattlesnake woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating quickly against her chest. Her body was quivering and her eyes were frantically looking at her surroundings preparing for whatever came to attack. But after a while, she realized nothing was happening and that she was alone.

She soon started to calmed down, took a deep breath, and settled back into her previous position. It was then that she realized it was just dream...about her past.

"Funny. I hadn't dreamt about that for a while," she thought out loud.

She sighed and shook her head. She then got up, and slithered out of the small hole she was in. When she finally reached the exit, she peeked her head out to see her surroundings.

At first she had to flinch back, due to the sun beating down on her eyes, but once she got used to the light, she took a good look at her surroundings.

Based on how high the sun was, she assumed it was noon. The sun's rays were bearing down at the desert sand, creating the scorching heat the desert was known for. As usual there were hardly any clouds since it hardly rained at all. So the sky was basically blue with the sun standing out. The desert seemed more or less empty, except for the occasional cactus and desert shrub. The sand was just like it had always been: sand. Nothing has really changed at all since she fell asleep.

Once getting a good look at the desert, the female rattlesnake slithered out of her hole and out into the open, revealing the rest of her form.

She had light brown scales all over her body, and an even darker brown scales on her back that formed into the shapes of diamonds, which gave her species their trademark name: diamondback. She also had big blue eyes that were even bluer than the sky, which only turned icy-cold when she was angry. All in all she was a very beautiful snake.

But when you take a closer look at her, one could see faint scars laced across her body. From gashes, whip marks, claw marks, you name it, she has it. Each scar told similar stories about her past. About how she got them, and why. Those scars also explain why she's even in the desert in the first place.

Well, like her dream, she was abused during her childhood by none other than her own father. Ever since her mother passed away, her father completely changed. He became more aggressive, less caring, and more like a deranged person filled with anger. Then one day, he turned all that anger on his own daughter.

Beating her everyday, using whips, knives, daggers, you name it. And in every week he would beat her, then force her to fight their natural predators: hawks.

How, you say? Well, her father is one of the richest businessman in the entire forest. He earns a living by selling weaponry. Guns rifles, bombs, knives, cannons, etc. In fact, he's pretty famous around these parts since pretty much everyone in the desert uses guns and rifles. And since he's so rich, he could hire anyone he wanted. Even a rattlesnake's most feared predator.

She's been living through all that torture since she was three years old. Then one day she couldn't take it anymore. She msde the most daring thing she has ever done.

Run away.

That day was 8 months ago. Eight months ago she was back in a forest where her home was. Eight months ago she was being beaten to death by her own father. Eight months ago she escaped hell.

Now she's in the desert. Traveling through the sand and not looking back the way she came. Leaving with nothing but the scales on her body. But of course she had to stop at a couple of towns to get some water and supplies. She would only stay at least a couple of days. A month or two the most. Then moved on without anyone noticing.

Although she had a couple of brushes with some bandits during her travel, but they were nothing. During her time with her father, he had at least taught her (forcefully) how to fight and protect herself. He also showed her some really impressive moves that were very difficult to out maneuver. However, he would still beat her even if she did do the maneuvers correctly.

It has been a little more than a month since she last saw a town and people and she was running really low on supplies.

She knew if she didn't find a town soon, then she wouldn't last much longer in this desert. So with a big sigh, the female rattlesnake slithered away from her hole and out into the desert.

Her body moved from side to side as she traveled through the sand. Her scales glistened as the light from the sun shined on them, and it was on that moment, that her scars were barely visible. Her blue eyes scanned the area just in case something was heading here way and wasn't too friendly. She was also looking for a town of some sort, so she could resupply all the necessities she needed.

After many hours had past, the sun was already starting to set. The sky was growing dark, the sun was disappearing, and night would soon take over. In fact, stars were already forming and were illuminating the blackening sky.

Yet, the female rattlesnake still had not found a town.

She was getting tired by the minute and all she wanted was to rest in a comfy bed. But she knew in order to get what she wanted, she needed to find a town first, despte how difficult the task on hand was becoming. She didn't know which way to go or which town she was close to, so she just kept moving forward, hoping to stumble on one any minute now.

Then all of a sudden, she herd a familiar screeching sound. She immediately recognized it as a hawks.

She tensed up and knew she had to find some shelter and fast. She looked around and tried to find some sort of spot and almost gasped out loud when she herd the screech again. She moved quickly and frantically searched to find a spot. Any spot for that matter.

Although she wasn't really afraid of big birds, unlike other snakes, (since her father made her fight against them) she didn't particularly want to see one at the moment. Not to mention be its midnight snack.

The female almost cheered out loud when she found a log on top of a big hole that seemed to be just her size. She wiggled her way under it and curled up in the hole. She knew she would be safe in it for the night. She heaved a big sigh and rested her head on top of her coils. She then closed her eyes and before she went to sleep, she silently hoped that she would find a town soon the next day.

**:D So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? ****hate it? (hopefully not!) ****Again, it feels SO good to post a real chapter again! And hopefully its a S*** load better than the original! Most likely the chapters will be similar to this length, so lucky you guys! More for you all to read! **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys think of it and what things I need to improve on. Oh! And ideas are welcome! Let me know what kind of ideas you guys have for the story, you never know! I may use them! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update as fast as I can! **

**For Now... REVIEW! **


	2. Ambushed

**Alright I'm back! And with a new chapter too! Hopefully this is just as good as the previous chapter and a HELL lot better than the original version. And by the way, I really like the reviews I'm getting! Especially from a certain guest who's been reading/enjoying my story! (wink, wink) Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so please enjoy! :D**

Early the next day, the sun started to rise from the darkness and into the sky, shining the land below. The bright star illuminated the night sky creating a beautiful orange glow to appear. Then finally appeared a quarter of the sun, which already brightened most of the land. Then as time past, the bright sun fully emerged from its black depths.

The desert was now completely engulfed by the sun's brightening rays. Desert trees, cactuses, and other plants were now awakened by the welcoming light. The sand was now shining against all the brightness, and reflected the sun's image.

The morning had begun.

Then like a light switch being turned on, the desert heat spread throughout the land. Immediately drying up the ground from any moisture the cool night had left, until cracks were made on the sand.

The desert was now officially: the desert.

All this heat then reached a spot where a hole under a log which was occupied by a certain serpentine resident. The heat then made its way under and into the hole, immediately firing up the space. Pretty soon, it was as nearly as hot inside as it was outside, causing the person inside to stir from her slumber.

The female rattlesnake groaned out loud before fluttering her eyes open. The increase in temperature that caused her sudden awakening set off a bad mood to her start of the day. Without all this heat, she could have gotten a couple more hours of sleep, which greatly annoyed her. For a moment, she layed there wishing the heat would go away, so she could go back to her slumber. Sadly, no such thing happend, and she knew she would have to start moving weither she liked it or not.

She sighed before raising herself from the ground. Her jaws then opened wide as she heaved a big yawn to try wake herself from sleep. She then straitened her herself parallel to the ground, and stretched all the muscles in her body. When she heard a couple of cracking sounds, she stopped and went into her normal position.

She turned her head to look outside and saw the sun was already up and its rays beating down on the sand.

She sighed. "Guess its another one of those days huh?"she asked herself.

She then slithered to the entrance and looked around to see if the coast was clear and there was no danger. She breathed a sigh of releif when there was nothing out there but the sun, the sand, and the occasional cactus. She slithered out of the hole and stayed put on a spot in the sand. Staying still, she felt the sun's warm rays hit her smooth scales. Almost immediately heating them up, and turning them to the exact temperature of the sand below her.

After a moment or two, she continued on her way in search of a town.

...

"If I have to keep traveling like this, Imma grow mad," the female serpent mummbled to herself.

It had been several hours since she started her day journey, and she still had yet found a town to resupply. It was already well passed noon, where the sun and the heat was at its peak, making her journey that more difficult.

Her scales moved side to side as she slithered through the sand, making a dragging sound each time she moved. She kept traveling forward even though she had no idea where she was going. However, she didn't care which direction she was heading to as long as she would find a town nearby.

After a while of just slithering forward, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a while. She paused for a minute, and waited if she would happen again. After a couple of seconds later, she felt the familiar rumble of her stomach. She knew right away, what was happening. She was hungry.

Usually snakes don't eat for a couple of weeks. A few months the most. So this feeling hadn't come in a regular basis. But then again, it had been 6 months since she last had a decent meal. So of course, she would be a little hungry.

She knew she had to find something to fill her stomach before she starved to death... or if something finds her as its meal. So she then set off for a new heading: find something to eat!

With that, she kept her eyes peeled for any target who happened to cross her way. Occasionally sticking her tongue out from her mouth to taste the air around her.

After a while, she finally sensed something nearby. She tasted the air and confirmed her suspicion. There was an animal not too far away

'Guess I'm eating lizard today,' she thought to herself. She followed the scent and got even more hungrier when the scent got even stronger. When she was close enough, she thought she found more than one scent. She stopped in her tracks and tasted the air again. There WAS more than one scent! In fact there were new scents all over the area!

She continued to slither forward and hid under a brush when she thought she herd talking. After a moment or two she heard voices again.

"Oy! What are you three doin' ?! Git back to yer jobs an' don' let them maggots escape!"a gruff voice shouted.

She peeked out to take a look and saw an ugly looking gilla monster yelling at a couple of other hedious looking animals. She guessed there were probably a jackrabbit, a shrew, and some other weird looking thing. What she also saw was a family of rabbits tied up together. They were all bounded by several ropes that were also tied to the corner of a wagon and looked scared out of their wits. The two children were already crying while the parents were trying their best to console them.

"Shut yer brats whinin' or I'll shoot 'em!"the gilla monster yelled at the rabbits. The parents had a terrified look on their faces and desperately tried to calm their children.

Now she wasn't usually the one who like saving people's asses, but this female rattlesnake was a sucker when it came to children. When a child was in in danger she can't help but act. So with an angry hiss and eyes narrowing to slits she shook her rattle. The sound made everyone freeze and send shivers down their spines. She slowly raised up from the brush and exposed herself. When everyone saw the female rattlesnake, they all grew wide eyed and were frozen in fear.

"I suggest you let that family go or I'll make sure your soul goes to the deepest, darkest place in hell!"she hissed at the gilla monster.

The gilla monster looked at her with wide eyes, but tried to remain as calm as he can in front of his crew.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound brave. But in the inside, he was shaking like a leaf.

She smirked at the tiny gilla monster when she sensed fear in him, and flashed her fangs at him. "Your worst nightmare!" she said in a dark voice. "And who are you?" she said.

"The name's Bill."he responded somewhat shakily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well Bill, now that we know each other, I suggest you let this family go!" she raised her voice a little more, and hissed at him.

He gave a little yelp, but then cleared his throat. "And why should we listen to you?" he asked.

She showed off her sharp teeth in a wicked grin. "Cuz if ya don't, then I'll have to force your pathetic hide to let them go!"

He raised a brow then smirked. " Is that so? Well I hate to tell ya this miss, but there's five of us, and one of you. And not to metion, we have guns and YOU don't!" Then he and his ganged laugh, while the family of rabbits just stared at the female snake with wide eyes.

She looked around at all the men then back at him. She thought for a second and worked out her little plan in her head.

'Would it realy work?' she thought. After a couple of seconds she changed her mind and thought, 'Oh to hell with it!'

Bill and his gang immediately shut up when her eyes darkened from a sky blue, to an icy blackish blue that seemed to freeze their very souls. Then they started shaking in fear when she gave them a dark smile.

"Who says I need guns."

As quick as lightning, she rapped her coils around Bill smashed him into the ground and threw him aside. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the gang, who were shocked to see their leader down so quick. The attack was so fast, they almost didn't see it happen. They looked at the rattlesnake and were immediately filled with so much fear, they couldn't move.

"Who's next!?"she said.

But before they could say a single word, she sprang at the men. She used her body to swipe the guns out of their hands, wrap them up in her coils and smash them to the ground. Some tried to shoot her but she was too quick for their bullets. When they thought they had their target locked on her, she would out maneuver the bullets, and before they could shoot again, she had them in her grasp. It took a couple of minutes before all of the men decided they had enough and ran for there lives.

When she saw they were retreating, she stopped then yelled, "IF I SEE ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC HIDES AGAIN I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!"

With that said, she turned her attention back to the rabbit family who were still tied up.

They all had expressions that were full of surprise. Never had they seen anything like this happen in their entire lives. A stranger, (a snake one at that!) saved them from a gang of thugs and outlaws. And she beat them all by herself! Without any guns or knives, or any weapon at that. Hell, she didn't even use her own fangs! Well of course she did threaten those men with them, but not once did she use them in battle.

And the way she moved while she fought! She was so fast when she attacked, they never seen anyone move so quick! It was amazing how she dodged all their bullets. It was as if they were going in slow motion and she easily out maneuvered them. Her movements were so graceful, it was as if she were moving in thin air! Never had they seen anyone like her.

The female rattlesnake ignored their surprised looks, and with a knife that one of the men dropped, she cut the ropes. When the ropes finally fell the family looked at each other then hugged each other.

She looked at them for a moment, then turned around and slithered the opposite direction. She knew she spent WAY too much time there. And at this pace she'll never be able to find a town soon. She needed to keep moving no matter what. But then a voice stopped her.

"Wait Miss!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the father of the family running towards her. She waited until he came closer.

He was hesitant at first. Being so close to a rattlesnake was very intimidating, not to mention frightening. Especially after seeing what she could do to a couple of thugs who wanted to mess with her!

When he was close enough, he stopped then cleared his throat. "Uh... I uh.. I would...um..."he stuttered.

But then she interrupted him. "No thanks is necessary."

He flinched in surprise at her response. "oh." he said then scratched the back of his head.

She turned around and was about to continue on her way when he stopped her again. "What is it?!" she snapped. Now slightly annoyed.

He jumped back at the roughness of her voice, and thought for a moment if he should just let her be on her way.

She sighed then completely turned around and faced him. "If there is anything you want to say then just say it. I ain't gonna get mad at'cha," she said in a calm voice.

The rabbit hesitated then nodded.

"Well I just wanna say...Thank you, for s-saving us." he said. "We don't know what we woulda done if you hadn't came along."

She gave him a nod. Then turned around and continued on her way. He hesitated for a moment then called out for her again.

Now she was really getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes then turned and looked at him.

"I-I don't wanna be rude to ya or anything but, what is yer name?" he asked.

She raised a brow in surprise at his question, not expecting him to ask that question at all. She hesitated a moment before she answered him. "Bella. My name is Bella."

He nodded. A bit surprised that she actually answered his question. Then he said, "Well... Bella, I-if there is anythin' we could do to repay ya, w-we would be glad to do so."

Bella was about to decline, when she paused for a moment and thought of an idea. "There really is nothing you can do for me to be honest. But if you can tell me where I can find a town near by, I would be grateful." she said.

He nodded then looked at the ground and thought for a moment. When he thought of something, he looked up at her.

"Well there is a town about a 2 days journey from here, although I think you could make it there a lot sooner than that. Probably a couple of hours if ya hurry. It's called Dirt. Although it's been nicknamed 'Mud' since a lake grew there. Just keep headin' north and you'll reach it. When ya see a town next to a big lake you'll know you arrived."

When she finally got the information she needed she nodded to the rabbit, and said "thank you."

He then tipped his hat to her and said, "Thank you too for all yer help."

Bella looked at him then at his family for a moment, until finally turned around and slithered north. But before she was completely out of hearing range, she herd the rabbit yell, "Safe Trails Bella!"

...

Bella had been traveling north for a while now, and she still hasn't found the town yet. She was beggining to wonder if that rabbit lied to her or something to just get rid of her. She was getting real tired and was thirstier and hungrier than before.

'Maybe I should have asked those rabbits if they had any food or water.' she thought to herself. 'Or even a map!'

Pretty soon the sun was starting to set, and night time was to take over. Bella knew she had to find shelter soon before it got really dark, so she quickened her pace and went on a search for a hole of some sort.

Then all of a sudden, she thought she heard footsteps. She stopped and looked around. She saw nothing but sand and some bushes. She narrowed her eyes a bit and was immediatly on the alarm for any unsuspecting danger. She continued forward, however, more slowly. Then she heard more footsteps and the shuffling of feet. She stopped again and was about to taste the air when...

BANG!

Her body jerked forward as the bullet ripped through her chest. She cried out before collapsing to the ground with a thud. All she felt was excruciating pain, and blood pore from her fresh wound.

She cracked her eyes open just a bit, only to see Bill and his gang surround her wirh their guns and weapons out, and smug grins on their faces as they looked down at her.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" she said through gritted teeth. She no longer could keep her eyes open any longer, so she couldn't help but close them shut.

She then heard the familiar laugh of Bill and his gang as they watch her as she slowly loses consciousness. But before she went completely unconscious, she heard the the laughter stop all of a sudden and was replaced with horrified gasps. She tried opening her eyes but they didn't stay open for long. All she saw was Bill and his men drop their guns and cower away in fear.

But before everything went black, she heard a bone chilling sound. It sounded like a rattle. But this rattle was different. It was as if it was made out of metal.

**Ok you guys, what do you think? Like it, Love it, **_**hate it. **_**Tell me in your reviews! **

**Oh, and sorry for updating so slow, I've been busy getting ready to go back to school. (Boo! I know) But I'm trying my best to get the next chapter done as fast as I can and to not keep you guys waiting too long. **

**Oh and by the way, if you guys are curious about Bella's personality, then check out my account at **

**I go by the same name so you guys won't have trouble finding me there. I posted up a character interview and its basically asking important questions to get a better perspective of my character. So if you guys want to know Bella better than I suggest you check it out.**

**Remember its, .com**

**My account name is Andresome04**

**Look for "Character Interview"**

**Anyway for now, REVIEW! **


	3. Who the Hell is that Woman?

**Hey yall! Long time no see, eh! Again SO sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY LONG time! I've been really busy with school and it sucks! And believe me, the HW is driving me crazy! I don't even have time to write anymore. But over time little by little I've written some, and now I finally posted a chapter! WOOOH! Anyway, I made all of you wait far too long. Enjoy guys!**

**_The huge sun shined brightly in the distance, illuminating the ground below. The desert sand was soft and silky for once, instead of being cracked and rugged. The hemisphere around it seemed calm and relaxed. Of course there was always the occasional cactus nearby, but it seemed to put desert-like feeling in the mood. And with the sun shining on the entire scenery, everything seemed just perfect._**

******_However, this time the sun was different somehow. It wasn't the same as any other day. For some reason, it seemed as if, it had changed. _**

**'What the hell is goin' on?' ****_thought the Gunslinger. _**

**_His big, dark, serpentine eyes scanned the area. Something wasn't right. The desert wasn't the desert any more. It changed. The sun was shining brighter than before. Almost as if, it was...happy. And everything in it was completely out of place. First off, the desert was supposed to be scorching with so much heat, it would suck up even a puddle of water in seconds. But now, it was just warm and cozy; not even in the least bit intense. That's not right. _**

**_Secondly, where in the hell was he!? He's never been in this place before. There was a freakin' lake right in front of him. There are no lakes in the desert! It's called the 'desert' for a reason! NO WATER! _**

**_Well, except that town Dirt. But how in the hell did he-_**

**_All of a sudden, he felt movement near his side. He looked down for a moment, and nearly jumped in shock, when he saw a woman leaning next to him! A woman he's never seen before in his life! What the hell was she doing here!? Who was she?! Where did she come from?! And How the Hell Did he get here in the first PLACE!?_**

**_But Despite all these questions popping up in his head, he couldn't quite force himself to say anything, or even move. It was like a mysterious force was keeping his mouth shut and making him stay put. All he could do, was watch her helplessly and see what she might do next. _**

**_Another thing that bothered him, was that he was holding her. _****VERY ****_close in fact. And another thing that shocked him, was that he _****LIKED ****_it! He actually was _****ENJOYING ****_it! Never had he felt this way before, nor did he even _****_think_********_he would _****_ever_********_feel this way. It was so strange. it felt as if, he were in some dream. Some dream, that he..._**

**_Then he heard some giggling. He looked down at the woman, and saw that she was smiling up at him. But it wasn't just the smile that left him awestruck, it was the woman herself._**

**_She was beautiful. Big Blue eyes that shined like diamonds on a long, soft face. However, those luminous blue eyes held a dark secret and a mysterious past that (for some reason) left him dying to find out. Light Brown scales covered her body from head to tail along with even darker brown diamond patterns that went from the back of her head to the base of her rattle. She was pretty. No, she looked more than pretty, she looked outstanding! But with the big smile on her face, and the sun's rays shining down on her, she looked like a goddess. _**

**_But the main point was: She was gorgeous._**

**_It was only when she laughed again, did he realize that he was holding his breath. She looked at him and smiled again._**

**_"You done daydreaming Gunslinger?" she said jokingly. _**

**_He blinked in surprise. _****'Gunslinger?' ****_he thought. How did she know he was a gunslinger? Then again, he is pretty famous considering he is Rattlesnake Jake. The 'Grim Reaper' or so they say. But still, usually people would run for their lives when they hear his name, or sometimes piss their pants in some occasions. But this woman was neither. In fact, she didn't show any fear at all! Not even in the least bit! _**

**_"Hello? Earth to Jake?" _**

**_He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her again._**

**_"What's wrong, huh? Ya lost in thought there?" she asked playfully._**

**_He stared at her for a minute, and tried to think of something to say. "Um.. I...uh...I..ah" He felt like a complete idiot. Never had he stuttered like a complete moron in front of anyone. _****_Especially_********_a woman. For a moment, he felt as if he totally forgot who he was, and acted like a person he's never seen before until now. He was then immediately cut off when she started chuckling. _**

**_"Oh Jake! You big retard! I was just playing! You don't need to be nervous, I ain't gonna hurt ya!"_**

**_At that last comment, he couldn't help but raise a brow. 'Nervous'? Since when was _****_he_********_nervous? And why would this woman even think she could be capable of hurting him? Does she not know who he is?! He's the Grim Reaper! She should be acting nervous around him, since at least _****_he's_********_capable of hurting her!_**

**_But for some reason, he didn't really feel like he could actually hurt this woman. No. In fact, he actually felt like she could really hurt him! But he didn't let her know of his thoughts._**

**_"'_****_Hurt me?' _****_Now what makes ya think you could actually lay a scratch on me?" he questioned her._**

**_"_****_Well, we both know who's the real strong one here, and the one with the most fighting experience," she said._**

**_"You really should watch yer mouth, woman. B'cuz _****_I'm_********_the strong one here, and _****_I'm _****_the one capable of taken _****_you _****_down in a fight!" he said to her._**

**_"Oh really? Well ya wanna test that statement gunslinger?" she shot back, while getting in a pouncing position._**

**_"Are ya challenging me woman!" He said while slowly getting into his own fighting position._**

**_"What does it look like to ya!" _**

**_He saw the fire in her eyes, and the position she was taking, and immediately knew she was serious. She was really going to fight him. He didn't even think she would be dead serious to take him on! He just thought it was all an act; some big joke! But no. She was gonna fight him, and that was that. And for a moment, _****_just a moment, _****_he felt a sudden attraction to her. _**

**_But before he even had time to think anything else, she lunged at him. He barely dodged to the side in time, for he was busy thinking how quick she was. He quickly turned to face her, just in case she did a sneak attack from the back. Both of them shook their rattles in warning. However, neither of them backed down. _**

**_Then in one swift movement, he lunged at her. She quickly got out of the way with ease, but then he twisted is body around and lunged at her again._**

**_What he didn't know, was that she totally expected that move._**

**_With a quick (yet very powerful) jerk of her coils, she slapped him across the face with her rattle. The impact stunned him for a moment and blurred his vision, but then he quickly shook it off, and hissed at his opponent, only to realize she was nowhere to be seen. _**

**_His eyes widened in surprise and quickly looked around for the missing woman. A second later, he was tackled down to the ground by a powerful force and felt thick coils wrap around him and tighten to the point where he couldn't move. _**

**'What the hell just happened?' ****_he thought. He struggled for a moment, trying to free himself from his captor, but soon realized it was useless. He was trapped. He then heard chuckling from above, and tried moving his head to the side a little and looked up with shocked eyes. _**

**_What he saw, was the woman grinning down on him._**

**_"Whose stronger now?" she teased._**

**_He stared at her for moment, still in shock at what just happened. Then after a moment or two, he finally uttered a few words. _**

**_"How...in the hell.. did you...?!" he trailed off._**

**_She chuckled. "Oh don't be surprised! We both knew all along that I would win. _****_You_********_were just too stubborn (as always) to admit it!"_**

******_He just stared at her for a moment, still a little a shaken, before glaring at her and struggling to free himself once again._**

**_"Get the Hell Off Me!" he yelled._**

**_"Not until you admit who's stronger!" she chimed._**

**_He glared at her again. "I swear to G-D, I'll drag yer soul down to-"_**

**_"Hell?!"_**

**_He stayed silent for a moment. _****'How did she know he was gonna say that?' ****_He looked up at her again, and stared at her in complete disbelief. She just shook her head._**

**_"You're really gonna used _****_that _****_on me? Oh please! If your gonna threaten me, ya better use a new comeback. Cuz all that bullshit your throwing at me ain't gonna work! Or better yet, ya might as well give up on all that crap! Cuz ya ain't foolin' me for a second!"_**

**_He stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Never, had he been talked to like that. To be scolded, almost like a child, without any hesitation, was beyond mind-blowing. In fact, it was down-right insane! What sane person would even _****_think _********_of doing such a thing? Especially to _****_him! _********_He's the Grim Reaper for hell's sake! No one can talk back to him or tell him what to do! No one can just put themselves over him and scold him! No One! It was unnatural! Yet at the same time, _****_at the same time_****_, he actually believed her. _**

**_Who was this woman? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here? How does she know him? What IS this woman?_**

**_These questions rang in his head over and over again. Never finding any answers. Never making any connections. Nothing. But despite all these questions in his head, he mainly focused on how he was feeling._**

**_A warm feeling came over him. He wasn't angry. He wasn't mad or sad. He wasn't annoyed or irritated. In fact, it was an entire new feeling. But what was it? What was this feeling? It kept building inside of him. Kept growing and growing, ever since he laid eyes on this woman. But what was it?_**

**_Was it...attraction? _**

**_He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice her expression changed. She looked at him and studied him for a moment, trying to see what was he thinking about. After a while, she spoke._**

**_"Hey Jake?"_**

**_The sound of her voice immediately snapped him out of his thoughts and made him look up at her._**

**_"You done daydreaming?"_**

**_He blinked at her a few times, before realizing she spoke to him. He continued to stare at her until she smiled at him. Then not a moment later, she did something that shocked him to his core._**

**_She bend down and kissed him on the cheek._**

**_The action made him freeze until he was not even moving a muscle. He laid still until she parted from him. The warmth she left on his cheek seemed to spread to the rest of his body, making the feeling he had before intensify. Not only was he surprised, but he was shocked to the point where he couldn't even speak._**

**_She saw his reaction and laughed. He continued to stay frozen and stare at completely nothing, not even zooming out of his shocked state. It was only until she kissed him again did he snap out of his dream..._**

The Gunslinger woke with a start. His breathing was labored and his heart was pounding against his chest. His piercing, red eyes were as big as bowling balls as he was still going through his strange dream. He looked around in his daze, trying to find for who knows what. Still believing he was still in his dream, he looked around in search of the woman, trying to find for any traces of where she went. But after a while, he figured out she was nowhere to be seen.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him, he finally realized, it was all a dream. Not one bit of it was real. And he soon realized, he was back at his own cave. Alone.

He settled back down on the ground and resumed his resting position. He then looked around one last time to make sure he was alone, before laying his head on the soft dirt below, and staring at the exit, where the light shined down in the opening of his cave.

After a couple of moments, before he even realized it, he started thinking about his dream.

_Who the hell was that woman?_

**Okay Sorry this was so short and you guys were expecting a really long chapter. But like I said, it's really hard writing when there is so much going on in my life. (sigh) anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this. Please Review!**

**P.S**

**I'm trying my best to post up the next chapter and I'm working as hard as I can. I'll try to make it as long as I can so be patient with me okay? Oh, and if any of you have any ideas for future chapters then feel free to PM me or tell me in my Reviews. Anyway, Laters!**


	4. We finally meet

**Okay guys! REALLY Sorry for the long wait! But I think this is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story! *grins* So that's probably a good thing for you guys! Anyway, I let you guys wait long enough! Enjoy!**

After who knows how long, the gunslinger finally snapped out of... whatever he was thinking when he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. A familiar rumbling, that seem to make a loud growling sound, that even he could hear it. Although it had been a little while since he felt this sensation, he immediately knew what it was.

He was hungry.

He sighed, partially in annoyance, before rising up from his resting position and slithering to the entrance of his cave. He took a long look around, observing his surroundings. His piercing red eyes scanned the area, making sure there was no danger out in that desert but the sand, some cacti and a desert bush. The sun was already up, and letting the desert know how angry it was by letting out all its heat.

Once he made sure the coast was clear, he came completely out of his cave and out onto the desert. He tasted the air around him, trying to make sure he was the only one around that area, but at the same time hoped there was a few critters out and about. He _did_ needed something to eat.

He tasted the air around him again, this time checking for any signs of life around. Then he suddenly picked up an odd scent. He tasted the air again, and confirmed his suspicions.

There was a lizard just a little more than farther away.

He moved towards where the scent was coming from, and made his way through the desert on that direction.

It had been about 4 hours since his search began, and he still hadn't found his meal. It seemed that the world was purposely trying to delay him by making the journey longer and longer. The sun wasn't too kind either, in fact, it seemed that its heat seemed to increase by the minute. The desert seemed to get dryer and dryer. Not a single drop of moisture seemed to be found anywhere in this goddam desert. The sun was sucking up any and every drop of water this ground had, until there was nothing but cracks and the pitiful sand. But he knew that he needed to be patient. Good things always come to those who wait. And besides, the more he continued forward, the stronger the scent became.

A couple more minutes had passed and the scent became even more stronger. He knew his meal was getting near. He continued to move forward...But then he stopped and tasted the air.

Something wasn't right. The scent he was following suddenly changed. It seemed that the scent he was following led to more than one animal. He tasted the air again, and tried to confirm his suspicions. He was right.

There was more than one animal in the area.

He stayed still for a moment, not moving a muscle for he was in deep thought. Then he smirked. More Lives to kill. More meat to eat. With that last thought, he continued on his way to where the trail of scents led him. Already, he could imagine the faces of shock and terror when he arrived at the spot.

(Little did he know, one of those scents belongs to a **very** important person.)

The Gunslinger soon started slowing down his movements when he knew he was only a couple of yards away. All he needed to do, was move away from the rock formation he was hiding behind and he would have a clear view of his meal. He could already taste his victim's blood as he sinks his fangs in them. He could hear their screams and cries for mercy which were pure music to his ears.

Just when he was about to reveal himself, he heard cries and shouts of agony.

He froze and listened to see what he would hear next. He heard more cries of pain and many footsteps running on the sand until he heard one loud yell that almost made him jump and a chill run down his spine.

**"IF I SEE ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC HIDES AGAIN I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!"**

He stood there frozen and completely stunned at what he just heard.

_'Who the hell is that?"_ he thought. He slowly and silently peeked out from the rock formation and was almost immediately shocked at what he saw.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was! The woman from his dream! The beautiful blue-eyed rattlesnake from his dream! There she was, panting a bit heavily from whatever she had just done, and glaring at the direction (from where he could see) Bill and his gang were running off to. It seemed that all the men from his gang-including Bill himself-were pretty beat up one way or another. It seemed from the looks of things, the woman pretty much put the beating in all their asses. (**AN: sorry for the language)**

Surprisingly, he wasn't at all shocked to see her pull off something like that. He half expected her to come out completely unscathed after a fight like that, but the mere thought of something like that really did surprise him.

He continued to watch as she cut the ropes that seemed to bind a family of rabbits. It was then that he realized the real situation unfold itself: the rabbit family were being robbed by Bill and his men, until the woman from his dream came and rescued the family from their terrible demise. The only question was: Why did she do it?

Why did she save them? Why did she risk her own skin to save this family? What was she thinking? Did she even know them? How could she do something like that? To risk your own life for someone else, and not care if you get killed in the process. Something like that is just plain suicide!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the woman starting to head off on her own, until the man of the family started chasing after her. He saw her stop, listen to what he said, respond back, then continued on her way. Or so she tried to do. Every time she would move on, the old rabbit would try to hold her back, which seemed to irritate her quite a bit.

He wouldn't blame her: he'd get annoyed too if someone wouldn't let him go either.

It was only when she seemed to actually listen to what he had to say, respond back, listen to what he had to say next, then nod her head good-bye did she finally slither away on her own. He seemed to call out something to her, but she didn't respond back. It was either because she ignore him, or just didn't want to respond back did she stay quiet on continue on her way.

For a while, he just stood there on his spot and watched the woman move away. He was busy thinking about what he should do now after witnessing the scene in front of him. Should he move away on his own and hopefully catch a meal before it became dark? Or...

Should he follow the woman and see where she was heading off to?

These two thoughts battled in his mind. He didn't know whether to choose one or the other. Should he just head home or follow the woman from his dreams? He didn't know what to decide. But for some reason, he kept on leaning his decision to following the woman. His odds were that, if he followed one direction, he'd be bored out of his mind. Lately, his job of being a gun-slinging bounty hunter were pretty slow. Not many people were looking for a bounty hunter to hunt someone down or to 'get rid' of someone for them lately. Business now a days were really slow.

**BUT!** If he followed the opposite direction, then who knows what might happen! For all he knows, he might get himself into a shit load of trouble and probably end up 6 feet down under. Then again, he could also get some information about this woman and find out who she is. And maybe, **just maybe, **he could answer all the annoying questions about her that were ringing around in his head.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw movements from the corner of his eye. He looked up just in time to see a horrible sight.

There was Bill and his gang, back from where ever they came from, and boy do they look pissed. He and the rest of his men all looked battered and beat up. Bruises, scratches, and other wounds were found all over their faces and bodies, and some even had dry blood all over their clothing from earlier. Many had blood stains on their shirts and pants along with some dirt stains and something else. (To him, it looked like cactus juice.) Overall they all looked more or less like crap. And they probably felt like that too.

But based on the furious eyes and meaningful glares on their faces, he knew they all had one thing in mind:

Revenge.

Bill and his gang had already collected all the weapons they had dropped from earlier, and were already sattled up on their roadrunners. Each of them had little smirks of their own as they were getting ready to follow the female rattlesnake to make her pay for what she'd done.

Once they were good and ready, they clicked their runners, and immediately rode off towards the direction where the female rattlesnake head off to.

The gunslinger watched them as they head out in pursuit of the woman, who pretty much beaten their pride, and couldn't help but glare. If he let those bastards go, then they'll probably catch up to her and who knows what they'll do to her. He just couldn't let that happen. For some reason, the idea of those men even laying a finger on the woman, infuriated him beyond comprehension. Why, he didn't know. But one thing was certain as he slowly moved out of the rock formation he was hiding behind: He wasn't going to let that woman get hurt.

So then he set off towards the direction Bill and his gang were off to, in hopes that he'd reach the woman in time before it was too late.

The Gunslinger quickly moved through the sand, not slowing down for a second as he tried following the scent Bill and his gang left behind. It had been half an hour since he first set off after Bill and the scent they left was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

The sun was quickly setting and the night would soon take over, which meant that the darkness would soon engulf the desert sky. Normally, the gunslinger wouldn't worry about the darkness; he could still see (although not as well as during the day.) Plus, he could also rely on his senses to know where he was going and where he was heading. However, sight wasn't the thing he was worried about.

As he kept moving forward, not only did Bill's scent was getting stronger, but the woman's scent as well. This both relieved and worried him. If she was nearby, then that would mean so were Bill and his men, and that wasn't good news at all.

He quickened his pace, and tried to catch up as fast as he could. He had to reach the woman before Bill did which was easier said than done. He pushed himself until he was nearly gliding across the sand, leaving behind a cloud of dust behind him. The scales beneath his body and stomach started to burn as he continued to race across the sand. He could almost feel his scales turn slightly red as they kept rubbing against the rocky ground non-stop, but he didn't give a damn. No, he was focused on one thing in his mind, and that was to reach the woman before Bill did.

Just when he thought his scales were going to tear underneath him any second, he stopped. He tasted the air to see how far away the scent was coming from, and found out he was only a few yards away from it! He looked to his side, and there she was! There was the woman.

For a moment, he was filled with relief to see her unscathed and unharmed. However, he noticed she seemed to be on the alarm. He knew she sensed something was wrong, and he knew what that something was.

Just when he was about to move towards her, he saw a shimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what that thing was when...

**BANG!**

He was too late. The damage was done.

He heard the familiar sound of the gunshot, along with the cry of pain the woman made and the loud thud as her body hit the ground below. He turned his head to the woman and a familiar scent hit him, and he immediately knew what it was. He **had** to be **completely** drunk or out of his mind to not recognize what that metallic scent was:

Blood.

He then saw Bill and his gang come out of nowhere, and circle around the woman. They each got off their runners and completely surrounded her, each of them had their guns and weapons out of their holders and in their hands. All of them had big, smug grins on their faces as they stared down at the woman and watched her suffer below their feet.

She hissed something at them, but he was too far away to hear what she said. He could only hear the horrid laughter Bill and his gang made as they watched her slowly lose consciousness.

At that moment, something within the gunslinger snapped. It was as if something inside of him suddenly exploded. Never had anything happened like that. **Ever. **But on that very moment, pure anger and fury suddenly engulfed his entire wellbeing. Pure Rage and animosity completely overwhelmed him. It was so much feeling, that his body shook with it. The light in his eyes seemed to darken at once, yet at the same time, brighten even more than before. His eyes seemed to show off his emotions since they were the exact color as the fires in hell. If one were to see him at that very moment, they'd most likely drop dead at the sight of him.

Then with one loud and angry hiss, he shook his rattle as hard and fast as he could, which immediately got the attention of Bill and his gang.

If the saying, "looks could kill" were true, then Bill and all his men would be obliterated on that very second. Seeing the Grim Reaper at that very moment completely stunned them all. Each and every one of them immediately stopped their laughter and gasped as they saw him glare at them with piercing red eyes that seemed to chill their very souls. They all dropped their weapons and cowered away in fear from him.

_'Pathetic!'_ he thought as he approached the cowering men. He made a loud hiss at them while showing off his sharp fangs that dripped venom.

Bill and his men shrieked at the sight of the most terrifying and dangerous Outlaw to ever roam the desert baring down on them. At that moment, they all knew one thing: They were dead meat.

**"What the hell do you bastards think yer doin' in my desert!" **he practically roared at them.

All the men flinched at loudness and pure anger in his voice. They all knew that he was damn right pissed! They were so afraid, they were scared to even answer back. But they knew if didn't, they were dead meat for sure.

"W-W-We w-were just-t...h-h-havvin' some f-fun-n ya s-s-seeee J-J-Ja-a-k-ke.." Bill stuttered. This immediately alarmed the rest of his men even more. If their leader was this scared that he stuttered, then this wasn't good news at all.

"W-We just w-wanted teh teach this h-here B-B-Bitch teh not mess w-with u-uss.." Once he manage to spill that out, he immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Jake's face.

"It wasn't our fault! Y-ya see she n-nearly killed us back ther! Ya should'a seen it! She n-n-nearly killed all of us and we didn' do shit to 'er! So we tracked 'er down 'n shot the Bitch teh make 'er pay!"

Despite his efforts to smooth out the situation, his excuses were all for nothing. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, he was suddenly swiped in the rattlesnake's coils. The next thing he knew, he was face to face with a pair of eyes that burned like hell fire.

His body immediately shook with fear as he felt the air in his lungs being squeezed out of him, until he could no longer breathe. His face was turned from a bright red to a dark blue. He could no longer move a single muscle in his body as he felt it being constricted and crushed by the thick and powerful coils that surrounded him. He knew he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried; he knew that once someone was inside a rattlesnake's coils, they might as well leave a message to G-D, saying that he's gonna have some company soon. All he could do was stare at the rattlesnake in horror and give him a look that pled mercy.

The Grim Reaper stared daggers at the poor lizard that was close to suffocating to death. His eyes were full of nothing but anger, fury, and hatred. It was nearly impossible to contain all his emotions and just tear the small lizard apart. So just before he released all his emotions out, he hissed loudly at Bill's face.

"You a think you could just kill anyone ya want don't cha? You could just kill some poor sap and not give a damn about it! Well I got some news for ya _Bill_!" he spat. **"I'm gonna drag yer pitiful soul down to **_**HELL**_**!"**

After what seemed like an eternity, Jake finally stopped all his movements and stood still. He was breathing heavily and his body shook with the anger that still boiled inside him. His fangs were out and were still dripping venom and all the blood that he sunk them into. His eyes were still full of the emotions he had earlier, although not as intense as before. After the whole ordeal, he felt his anger subside a bit, and was not as pent to kill anymore. It was probably due to all the blood and torn bodies around him. However, the main factor that still caused him to fume, was that Bill was still alive.

It was his own damn fault of course. He was the one who decided to let the little bastard live so the hawks could get him, and with all the blood coming out from the injuries he gave him, it wouldn't be long before the birds smell him out and get a midnight snack out of him. Although, there was the possibility that he just might survive. _Just might. _But he knew that gill monster wouldn't last an hour out in that desert with injuries he carries. Then again there is the possibility. But despite this, there were more important matters to worry about.

He looked around the area until his eyes found the object he was looking for. He turned his body and slowly made his way towards the unconscious body of the female rattlesnake. When he finally reached her he looked down at her and tasted the air around her.

She wasn't dead. (Thank goodness) But she wasn't far from it. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily from her chest. He listened to her heartbeat and noticed it was very faint and could barely be heard. He wasn't sure how much blood she lost but he knew if she lost anymore, then she wouldn't even have a chance of living. He knew she wouldn't make it on her own and needed help immediately, so he (willingly) took the honors of being that special help.

So he wrapped his coils around her limp frame, and lifted her gently off the ground. He studied her for a moment before nodding to himself that she seemed secure in his grasp. Now the next thing to do was find a place to treat her wounds. The answer seemed pretty obvious to him: his own cave of course! _(It was the first thing that popped into his mind.)_ So at a steady pace, he carefully made his way to his cave where he would treat the woman and hopefully, find answers to the questions that have been driving him crazy since he first met the woman in his dream.

**Well that's the chapter yal! Hope you enjoyed it cuz that's all I'm writing for now!...JK!**

**I was going to post this during Thanksgiving but I decided I would merge two chapters into one. So enjoy Part 2 of this chapter (although originally it WAS gonna be chapter 5) **

Jake wrapped the last bandage around the wound before moving back and looking at his work. The wound was cleaned thoroughly before being sealed tight, which stopped the bleeding. It was then wrapped by a thick bandage so there would be no infection and would heal nicely.

He heaved a big sigh before relaxing on his coils and looked at the woman.

She was still in a deep sleep, and no longer seemed close to any real danger. She now seemed to be in a calm and relaxing state as her chest rose up and down with every slow and steady breath she took. Her heart was beating normally and no longer seemed faint or slowing. She was stable for the time being.

Now that he got a closer look at her, he noticed that she had light brown scales all over her body and even darker brown scales that formed into the shapes of diamonds that laced from the back of her head to the beginning of her rattle. The scales on her face were smooth and soft to the touch and seemed to shine whenever light was upon them. Her features looked delicate and fragile, however at the same time looked so sharp that if touched, would certainly leave a cut.

Her body was long and slender. All the curves and edges her body made seemed to make it look like she was just a piece of ribbon. But despite the slenderness that it had, he knew that she had nothing but pure muscle. He already knew that she was not one to be reckoned with. Based on his short experience in his dream, he knew she was more definitely than weak. She was goddamn powerful! Just from a quick lash of her coils, she could probably crush some skulls...or bodies. From one quick jerk, she could easily break a neck, and if someone so happened to get themselves in her mad side, they might as well kiss their ass goodbye to this world and say hello to the G-D Almighty!

_He_ even had a feeling that if she wanted to, she could kick his ass just as easily as she did to Bill and his gang.

But for now, none would happen whatsoever. Not in the condition she was in. He knew it would probably take a couple of days for her to finally wake up, and at _least _a few **months** for her to fully recover. During this time, he **will** find answers to his questions and the sooner he does, the less he'll have to worry about and the faster he'll get this woman out of his mind for good.

So with one final sigh, he slithered to the opposite side of the cave across from the woman and curled up to his usual resting position. He looked at the entrance of the cave, making sure that all seemed calm and quiet before finally resting his head on his coils. It had been a LONG day for the gunslinger and a good night sleep would do more than good for him. So just before he closed his eyes shut, he looked over at the sleeping woman (just to make sure everything was alright and nothing was wrong or anything!) He had one final thought before he closed his eyes for good.

_'It's been a while since I slept with a woman,' _he smirked.

The next morning, the gunslinger woke from a _long, _and tiring sleep. He needed that rest though, especially after yesterday's event. He heaved a long yawn before uncurling himself from his sleeping position and stretching all the muscles in his body. Once he heard a loud _crack_, he stopped and looked to the sleeping woman across from him.

She was still asleep in the spot where he left her, although he noticed that she must have moved in her sleep for she was in a different position than before. _'Hmmm. It's only been a couple o' hours and she's already movin', _he thought. _'Must be stronger than I thought.' _He then stood up straight and looked outside.

The sun was already high up in the sky as it can be as its rays were hitting the desert sand below, bringing their oh so excruciating heat with them. The heat was already in the air surrounding the cave, and for once, Jake was grateful he the heat couldn't reach inside it. He looked at his surroundings and noticed there was nothing in sight but a few cacti and some bushes. The same ones he sees every morning (not to mention the sand.)

He sighed and looked back at the woman. He knew she would wake up soon and when she did, she'd be hungry. A thought suddenly stuck him, as he was about to leave the cave. He hadn't eaten yet either, and he spent almost half of the day trying to get a meal! He practically wasted almost all his time and energy just to track down a damn lizard and his stupid gang! But then again, if he hadn't track them down, he wouldn't had found the woman...

He paused for a couple of minutes before he slithered to the entrance of the cave. He turned back to look at the sleeping woman one last time, making sure she wouldn't wake up before he came back. Then he looked forward again and set out to find a meal for not only him, but the woman as well.

The Gunslinger came back after an hour and a half with a large corpse in his jaws. His hunt went successful, as he didn't waste too much energy tracking down a family of rabbits who posed almost no challenge for him. Oh, how they pled for mercy to him and to at least let the children go, but he paid them no heed as he killed them all in an instant.

He couldn't stop himself or even think as he was being controlled by his own hunger, so without a second thought, (or any thought at all) he ate the children whole. Then afterwards, he felt absolutely nothing, not even the least amount of guilt or remorse. He knew the only way to survive, was to kill. "Kill, or be killed," was the saying, and did he follow that saying? Yes he did. He knew they were weak, and the weak never survived. It was sad of course. And cruel. But life is cruel, no matter how you put it. The strong fed off the weak, and that was the way things were.

After consuming his fill, he picked up the other two bodies and started heading back to his cave. It took him a little more than the amount of time he took to hunt down his lunch and by that time, it was already well passed noon.

Once he arrived, he dropped the carcasses on the floor near the (still) sleeping woman, and then paused to look at her.

She was still in sleep (of course) and appeared to not show any signs of progress or regression. All she did while he was away was move her head to the side a little bit and stayed in that position. Other than that, nothing has changed since he left.

He sighed, before moving to back to his original spot and laying down in his resting position. He looked at the woman again, this time actually studying her and waiting if she'll move at all in her sleep. But the only thing that moved was her chest as she took in deep breaths while she slept. He waited, and waited, and waited...She never did move from her position.

He sighed again, partially in annoyance and partially of boredom. He almost thought that when this woman came along in his life she would at least bring some amusement to him and brighten up his day, but he should have known better. It's never amusing when someone is busy sleeping beside you when you're bored to death in your own home.

He shook his head before he turned to stare at the desert outside the cave. As usual, nothing amusing happened. Just the usual cactus and sand that did absolutely nothing while the sun beat down upon them, or even the occasional wind that blew against the cacti and caused the sand to blow off into the air.

It was always like this. Just him basking in his boredom while watching absolutely nothing doing whatever nothing does. It was just plain boring! But then again, he should be used to it by now. He has been on his own, _alone,_ for as long as he could remember, probably since he first became an outlaw. Only on his own, and nobody else. That's how it's always been.

Except now.


	5. Authur's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**First off I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY that I haven't posted up a new chapter in such a long time. You see I was in the hospital for all of December and the first week of January. I contracted a disease called Hyperemesis in which I was constantly feeling nausea and vomiting. **

**I'm telling you it was pure HORROR! **

**I always had fluids being put inside me and needles being poked in me and was always in bed...or bathroom.**

**But now I'm sort of alright. I'm still not 100% yet but I'm getting there. Right now I'm trying to finish the next chapter AND writing the human version of the story just to show you guys how sorry I really am. **

**Anyways. just to let you guys know I'm NOT dead and i haven't abandoned the story, I just got a little back tracked that's all. So right now I'm trying my best to finish the chapter and the human version of the story (and I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would read and review it for me please!) Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Your writer,**

**Andresome04**

**P.S**

**In case any of view want to know Bella's personality a bit better I'll be posting up a little something special soon, so keep a watch out for any other updates to the story. **

**Later!**


	6. Character Interview

**Character Interview**

**Just thought for those who didn't get a chance to see and read my little 'Character Interview.' It's basically my main character being asked a few questions just to give you guys a good view of her personality. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! (Warning: there may be some spoilers, so be WARNED!)**

**What's your full name?**

Bella is fine. But you can call me Belle if ya want.

**What type of animal are you?**

I'm a rattlesnake.

**When is your birthday?**

June 24!

**How old are you?**

First of all that is a very rude thing to ask a woman. Secondly, I'm 100 years old!...nah, I'm 26.

**What color eyes do you have?**

Blue

**What do you look like?**

Well I'm a rattlesnake; I have light brown scales, I have some..uh...ahem...some pretty noticeable...um...scars...

**What's your favorite color?**

Red

**How would you describe yourself?**

Ugly as hell! Trust me, I ain't pretty! (**A/N: **actually that's not true. She's very pretty! It's just that she was always told by her father that she was hideous, and she was finally convinced that she truly wasn't beautiful. But in reality, she's very attractive, despite all her scars!)

**Where do you live?**

Well I used to live in the forest. Not far from a small town near a lake, I lived in this little mansion-like building. It was a four story building with many different types of rooms such as regular bedrooms, a room for the kitchen, bathrooms, etc. There was even an entire floor where my (used to be) father completed all his work since he was a famous for making and selling weapons for a living. Then the last floor would be the dungeon and guessed who stayed there? ME!

**Do you speak more than one language?**

Well not to brag or anything but I can speak English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Swahili, Italian, Russian, German, Hebrew, French, and a WHOLE bunch of other languages! I guess I have to thank my parents for that...

**How would you describe your personality?**

Well I gotta admit, I do have quite a temper, but if ya don't piss me off, you'll be alright. I'm pretty laid back and sort of nonchalant but can be pretty serious most of the time...okay, sometimes! I can be pretty sarcastic sometimes, to the point where I could barely control it. I can be very protective sometimes too, especially to those I hold close...if I had any. I have a good sense of humor and I love kids...that is if they don't annoy me. -.-

**Are you religious? **

...uh...

**Do you have any friends?**

Not much. (All thanks to the selfish bastard who raised me!) But I did have a friend named Tom who's a weasel and a friend named Danny who was a puff adder. But even though we weren't exactly the same species, I miss them. They were the only friends I had throughout my childhood. Especially Danny. He was so kind and sweet, and was like the brother I never had! (sigh) I never had the chance to say goodbye... :'(

**What was your childhood like?**

Well it was pretty f***ed up that's what! Try being beaten everyday and forced to fight snake eating hawks! And it was all thanks to that f***ing a**hole called a father! :O (sorry for all the cussing folks!)

**So what are your plans for the future?**

Other than trying to get the f** away from that bastard as far away as I can (ain't no way in hell I'm gonna get captured by him!) I don't really have a plan for the future. Honestly, I never really thought I live past the age of 16 because of all the things I've been through. So now I'm just hoping someone would just end my life already and put me out of my suffering before I get captured (which hasn't been going too well since I'm still ALIVE!)

**What brings you to the desert?**

First of all, I have no idea. The only reason why I came to this place is because it was the only place I could think of going to at the time and I thought my chances were that if I head out here I'll probably be taken down by someone with a gun or the desert heat. Plus I heard stories about villainess outlaws and gunslingers who wouldn't be afraid of killing a lone soul for its money. (**A/N: **Anyone wanna guess what kind of stories about _whom _she might be referring to?)

**What are your hopes and dreams?**

Hope to die and finally get the peace I deserve. Life's a bitch!

**What are your strengths and weaknesses?**

Like hell I'm tellin' you! I ain't dumb enough to reveal my weaknesses! (not that I have any)

**What kind of talents do you have?**

I don't mean to brag but I have a lot of talents: I have great fighting skills (thanks to my father sadly -.-) I'm fluent in many languages (which I stated before) which makes me a polyglot, believe it or not but I'm great at taking care of kids, and...that's all I can think of..:/

**What do you fear? What are you most afraid of?**

Well...I'm very afraid of chains. Since I was constantly abused by chains my entire life, I've developed a phobia. Whenever I see a chain- even if it's a couple yards away from me, I lose it. I get a horrible panic attack where my body starts shaking vigorously, I can't breathe properly, and I just basically lose it. It's the same whenever I see my father...

**Did you have any crushes in the past?**

Well I did have one crush. But it turned out he was a rotten, no good, selfish, backstabbing a**hole! I should have known that sonnova bitch would have..! Wait why am I telling you this?!

**What are you looking for in the perfect guy?**

Well I want a guy who's handsome, caring, strong, loyal. Someone who's not an a**! Someone who at least accepts me for me (even my scars). And once again, why am I telling you all this!

**Have you ever killed someone?**

...eh...maybe...so?!

**Do you know how to use a weapon? If so what kind?**

Well I can pretty much use any kind of weapon other than a gun. I know it sounds ridiculous since my father freakin' makes guns and weapons for a living, and I pretty much know how to make, repair, and upgrade any weapon there is, including a gun. So I'm pretty much a mechanic/blacksmith... but I don't know how to shoot a gun.

**Are you rich or poor?**

At the moment I'm not so big on money. Why? Well my (used to be) father was a great mechanic/blacksmith since he made different kinds of weapons and sold them...when he wasn't busy beating me. So I was pretty much the daughter of the richest man of the forest...until I ran away.

**Do you believe in true love? Or love at first sight?**

...BWAHAHAHAHA! True Love?! Really?! HAHAHA! Oh please! I don't think I'll ever fall in love with anyone! I mean who would ever fall in love with a girl with scars! HAHA! I'm sure I'll have better chances getting struck by lightning than falling in love! HAHAHAHA! (**AN: **Hhmmm. Oh I don't know! Not if I have anything to say about that! C: )

**So what do u guys think? Did I clear a couple of stuff about her as best I thought it would? Oh and I understand if you guys have a couple of questions about a couple of things. But trust me, they WILL be answered throughout the story so be patient with me alright. I'm almost done with the next chapter so just bare with me a little longer alright. Later guys! Oh and please comment!**


	7. I am the Grim Reaper

**Okay guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I really put a lot of time and effort to it and I'm really proud of my work. I'm sorry I took 4ever! :'( Oh and I forgot to tell you guys to leave your reviews so I know what kind of ideas you have and I might put them in the story. And sorry I took 4ever to do this chapter, finals drive me crazy! (Oh and by the way there is going to be some first person point of view in here just to spice things up just so you know.) So...ENJOY! xD**

For the next few days, the gunslinger spent his time watching and waiting for the woman to arise from her slumber. He would often budget his time by engaging into tedious activities. Some days he would just sit around, or even move around in his cave just waiting for her to wake up. Sometimes he would spend the entire day just staring at the woman, or in some rare cases, where he was absolutely bored out of his mind, he'd even commence one-sided conversations to her while she was sleeping. Although the topics were usually random and extraneous.

All in all, he was still bored and started contemplating if saving her life was even a good idea. If this was all he was going to get out of for all of his efforts, then what was the purpose of even involving himself with this woman anyway? Why did he need to engross himself further into her predicament if he barely knew this woman? What caused him to have such adhesive feeling that he didn't want to leave this woman's side? What part of this woman enraptured him so much?

He didn't even know her name. Never before had he ever seen this woman _once _in his entire life…

Well that wasn't _entirely_ true. In fact it seemed even more far from the truth than he first speculated. He's seen this woman before. He knew he recognized this woman before. Where? He did not know. But perhaps if he were to remain for just a bit longer, he would find answers to his questions. Maybe he would know if this woman even provided any significance to him. Boy did he hope! He just prayed to whatever God that was listening to his pathetic plea that all his efforts wouldn't be futile.

But one day all his efforts were reimbursed.

On a usual day in the afternoon, the sun shone high in the sky, beating down its heat waves on the desert ground below. There was absolutely no clouds out and the only thing that stood out in the sky was the sun itself. On that afternoon, the Gunslinger was in his usual spot in the cave with the woman sleeping beside him who was nowhere near ready to awaken from her slumber any time soon. Or so he thought.

During this time, he was laying in his spot, staring at the desert with his hell-fire eyes. He continued to watch and watch, not really expecting anything to happen that day. Until...He heard a soft moan beside him.

He snapped his head up and looked at his surroundings. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary; the sun was still up, the heat was still lingering, and the woman was still sleeping. Nothing was out of place. He then came to the conclusion that it must have been his imagination and decided to just plain forget about it. He rested his head back down on the ground.

Another moan.

This time he knew for sure he wasn't imagining it. He immediately snapped his head back up to the side and tried to find the source where the sounds were coming from. Then his eyes widened when he saw the woman beside him move suddenly. At first he thought she was just moving in her sleep again, but when he saw her trying to open her eyelids, he knew right away that she was trying to arouse from her slumber.

He immediately got up from his laying position and (almost excitedly) looked at the woman with anticipation. He didn't know what came over him at that moment, but he felt as if he were watching a miracle happen. As if something within him had suddenly awoken and he felt almost...alive again…

He shook his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking this way! He never thought like this before! He was the freakin' Grim reaper for Hell's sake! Not the stupid Easter bunny, or Santa Clause! What the hell was he thinking?

He shook his head one more time, just to make sure he cleared his head of all those horrible thoughts, then laid back down, trying to seem as ordinary as can be. He then turned his attention back to the now (almost) lively woman beside him, trying to get out of the sleeping state she was in.

She moved to each side a couple of times until she settled on one single spot (which was on the opposite side of the Gunslinger). A small flutter in her eyes occurred. It was then that he barely saw, from his position, the blue in her eyes that seemed to match the color of the sky. He never saw such eyes so blue before... After a few moments, she finally managed to keep her vivid blue eyes open, and when she did, he took the opportunity to finally speak to her.

" 'Bout time ya woke up."

First Person's Point of View

Darkness. Pure Darkness. That's all I saw. Bleakness. Obscurity. I couldn't make out anything through all this black. I couldn't even see what was in front of me, nor could I see my own body. All around me, I feel this thick fog. This massive fog that seems to squeeze my entire body in its embrace. It feels like I'm being trapped in it and I'm suffocating because of it. I can barely breathe. I can barely move. How I could still think clearly and haven't lost my mind eludes me.

Where am I? What is this place? How the hell did I get here in the first place? These questions run through my mind over and over again, trying to find an answer in which I can never come upon.

I try to think back from my last memory before I came to this place. Hopefully I can retrieve my answer that way. I concentrate deeply for a moment, trying my best to remember anything that would explain where I was and what happened to me. Then slowly, one by one, my memories started to return.

I remember I was out in the desert, minding my own business...and I ran out of supplies. Yes, I remember! I was getting real low on supplies so I went looking for a town, and I was hungry too! But what happened next? She continued to think for a moment before her memories came to her once again. Oh right! I saw a gang of thugs tryin' to rob some family and they were in sore need of help. If I hadn't stepped in and beat all their asses then that family would've been robbed of all their possessions, or worse. But it still wouldn't have done me any good. I still needed to find a town and that man wouldn't let me go.

Yeah, I remember he tried stopping me just so he could thank me. But I didn't know what good was a thank you if it didn't do me any good. Maybe he was trying to be polite I guess. But at least he told me a way to town….

Wait a minute! I remember! I was on my way to that town he told me! What was it called? Sand? Mud? Dust...Dirt! That's what it was called! It was getting really dark and I didn't know where the heck I was going and then I heard something. It was like a bunch of footsteps were scurrying on the sand. And then... it all went black. What happened? Did I fall and hit my head? Did I trip on something and I just blacked out? No, it couldn't have been that. I'm not stupid enough to just fall and blackout in the middle of the desert. So what happened?!

Let's see. I heard footsteps, so I stopped and then when I was moving again I heard them again. And then I heard this loud boom, and I felt this horrible pain in my chest...and then I heard some laughter...and it belonged to Bill! It was Bill! I was shot! He was the one who shot me! That bastard got the nerve to track me down and freakin' shoot the day lights out of me just cuz I beat the living shit out of him and his goons!

Damn it! I should have known that bastard would come after me so he can have some payback. How could I have been so stupid?! I should have studied my surroundings, or better yet, I should have suspected that those footsteps were him and his gang. At least that could have been warning enough for me to go on the defensive and get ready to fight.

Anyway, before I blacked out, I remembered hearing this noise. It was so strange; I never heard such a noise before. It sounded just like a rattle from a rattlesnake, but it was different. It didn't sound like any ordinary rattlesnake. No. This rattle sounded as if it was made of...metal. No! Impossible! No rattle from a rattlesnake was made of metal! It's just simply unheard of! It must have been from my imagination or something. Yeah, probably I since I was almost gone, I could have been hearing things in my head. Yeah, that must be it!

Suddenly, the atmosphere around me shifted. The huge fog around was changing somehow. It was as if it was thinning and clearing, like this huge fog was disappearing. What the hell was going on? No longer could I feel the fog surrounding me. It was slowly moving away and releasing my body from the tight hold it kept me in. However all at once, an excruciating pain skyrocketed throughout my body.

I tried moving but my body felt like it was suddenly pelted by a thousand bricks and that it weighed a ton. My chest burned and ached with an agonizing pain which seemed to erupt with every breath I took. That surprised me. I hadn't felt such pain in ages and it didn't seem it would go away for a while. So when it finally subsided, I could move somewhat and it was a little easier to breathe. So if anything, I probably moved a little to the side and then I stopped.

I then tried flickering my eyes open, but they too felt like they weighed a ton. I tried a couple of times to open them but I failed each time. Until the very last try, I put all the effort I could muster, and I finally managed to crack my eyes open after what seemed like an eternity. It was then that a gruff voice suddenly sounded to my opposite side.

" 'Bout time ya woke up."

My eyes widened (well as best as I could widen them) and I snapped my head to the left (well more like snapped my eyes). What I saw nearly froze me dead on the spot. There, laying only a couple of feet away from me was this large rattlesnake. He was obviously bigger than me and possibly stronger. His scales were thicker and rougher and were the color of a deep tan. He had straps of ammunition that were displayed across his upper-half of his body. He also wore a large black hat on his head, but that didn't cover the most astonishing eyes I have ever seen. They were red. The deepest red with a vivid orange hue in them. I'd be lying if I said they weren't similar to the fire in the deepest pits of hell. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me. It was also his rattle. It was made out of metal! I have never met _anyone_ who had a rattle like his. It looked intimidating and extraordinary at the same time.

But also familiar. Why? I do not know. But strangely, I felt like I've seen him before. From some long distant memory that I have yet to recall. I feel like I have met him, like I've actually spoken to him before. I know it sounds crazy, but I cannot precisely explain the sudden feeling that overwhelms me when I look at him. It's a strange feeling; almost like a mixture of nostalgia and déjà vu. I didn't know how long I just laid there and gawked at him, but at some point in time, I spoke.

"Who are you?"

The rattlesnake before me widened his eyes at me, as if he was surprised that I didn't know who he was. It was like he expected for me to at least recognize his face, but it was perfectly clear to me that I don't. '_Who was he and why did he seem familiar?_' I thought, as he raised a brow at me.

"What? Ya don't who I am?" although he said it more as a statement , I still answered it as if it was a question.

"No," I said weakly. "I don't."

As he narrowed his eyes at me, his pupils seem to turn into thin slits and he gave out a low hiss. He seemed to be indignant and and outraged that I didn't know he was, but could you really blame me? I just woke up from a stupor that was who-knows-how long and he expects me to know _him, _a complete total stranger! I'm tired and I'm weak! How the hell am I supposed to know who he is and what he wants from me?! In fact, _**WHERE THE HELL AM I?! **_

A second later, he slowly got up from his laying position and as he rose tall and high above me, staring down at me with his piercing red eyes, he spoke.

"It's rare when people don't recognize who ah am," he said. "Normally they run away screamin' their heads off or praying fo' God teh tell 'em they're just in a bad dream," he continued. His eyes never left mine as he slowly but ever so intimidating moved around me in circles, almost as if he was circling his prey. "However, I make sure that it isn't a dream. But in fact, a livin' nightmare.

"I'm the one that sends their souls to the bottomless black pit. I'm the one that makes sures their death is as painful and excrutiatin' as it can be! I'm the one that drags their souls to hell!" He stares down at me, his eyes are piercing me, right into my soul.

"I am the Grim Reaper."

**Hey Guys! So how ya like the chapter. I'm sorry if it's not cut** **out as you all hoped it to be, but believe me, I tried my best. Blame school and sports for the delay of the chapter and its lack of material. But I tried guys, and again, I'm sorry for the immense delay of this chapter and I'm sorry if it's a let down.**

**In other news, I'm almost done with the new chapter of human version of this story, so (again) please be a little more patient with me. I'm sorry guys, I really am. Anyway, for now….REVIEW! x)**


	8. Big News To Report

**BIG NEWS TO REPORT!**

I apologize to my followers and all those who have favored this story for making an impression that I have abandoned it. I do realize that I have not updated for a VERY long time, and I have not left you a note or a signal or anything of my status in the story. I also realize you all who have been following me from the very beginning that you are probably tired of my lame ass excuses for not updating this story for a long time. I also apologize for not telling all of you that this story was going on a temporary hiatus since May 18. And for now I'm still putting the story on a temporary hiatus; to what date I'm not entirely sure. But I will tell you this:

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

I am a person who loves creating things and it infuriates me to no degree that I would leave a great work not completed! So I am setting my foot down and cranking the wheels in my head again and I am trying to continue writing this story and finishing it the way I've always wanted to. And believe me when I say this, but by the time I am finished with this work, AND the FOUR Sequels that I have already planned ahead for this story, you all will be full so much emotion, and so much shock and love and whatever sappiness you all have, you will be in tears ( yes I said it!) and will pleading for me not to end the series.

I also have a new surprise in store, but I am not too entirely sure if I should tell you all yet. But I will tell you this (which will probably break all of your hearts. I apologize), I will be deleting Dangerous Flower: Rewritten due to the fact that my plan would require for me to start over once again. (as I said before I apologize) I have made up my mind on how I want to format the story and how the new version will please some of my followers and bring more attention to the story. Another thing that will also break some hearts and probably some followers, but I am changing the story to a human version and not animal version. I have produced much more ideas in the human version than the original so I will change. I'm sorry for those who liked the original but (sorry to sound harsh) it is my story. I am free to do whatever I wish to it because it is mine to do what I please. And what my main goal is to please all of you reading my story. That is my main ambition to writing this, that and to write all of my thoughts and feelings on paper and express it into something that I feel I have a connection with. Please understand it is not something I'm doing without deep thought.

Anyways, I'm also bringing in the subject of editor. I will be requesting a fellow editor to my story in order to help me revise my work and to help me create ideas and to write the actual story. This editor will help me throughout all the books I plan on writing and will also be credited in each chapter and if said editor has completed the majority of a chapter then that editor will be credited for writing that chapter. If that editor has done more than enough in contributing to the story and has been a major help to me, then they will promoted to co-author to the story. The job is open to anyone who would like to contribute to the story and if a decision cannot be made, then I will lenient and may have to promote 2 editors. ALL OPINIONS WILL NOT BE REJECTED! I will not shun or ignore anyone's opinion for the story. If anyone has an idea that they think will benefit the story, then I will immediately take it to consideration and discuss it with my editor(s). You may also send my editor(s) your opinions as well once I have chosen them.

For now, I believe that is all I have to say at the moment, other than that I will keep the main plot for the first book. Oh! And If you check my profile in about….I say a month or so, I will be posting little summaries/sneak peeks to the upcoming sequels that I WILL be writing once I have completed the first book. Some may be longer or shorter than others depending on how much I want to reveal without spoiling. (yes, I am cruel.) Other than that I guess there's nothing for all of you to do but wait a little longer. I deeply apologize for my absence and lack of making an update. Also for telling you some tragic news about the story and how I will be deleting the current story I have soon. But if any of you have any questions or comments whatsoever, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK ME. I will never ignore my fans or give anyone the rough treatment to whatever they have to say about me or my story. Free criticism is welcomed! I love you all and I would never give you the cold shoulder. The moment you followed and favored this story you all were like my family. You were the inspiration that kept me writing. So excuse the sappiness in the end (couldn't help It.), and for now, I'll chat with you guys soon! Later!


End file.
